A Good Boy
by keir
Summary: HaruxKyou / Written for SkittleTongue! Kyou takes Haru for a little ride, and it's not in a car. M for swearing and le sexytimes. PWP!


Title: A Good Boy

Author: Keir

Rating: M for swearing and le sexytimes

The Gist of Things: Kyou takes Haru for a little ride, and it's not in a car.

A/N: Written for SkittleTongue as a request for Kyou riding Haru! :3

* * *

><p>Hatsuharu leaned back on his hands, a teasing smile on his face. "So where is my present for being a good boy?"<p>

Kyou raised an imperious brow, hands on his hips. "I don't recall you being a 'good boy' today. In fact, I clearly recall at least four instances of your hand on my ass."

The ox was unfazed by the accusation. "At least two of those times were to steady you when I thought you had lost your balance."

The cat snorted, letting a little laugh pass his lips though he was trying to stay serious. "And the other two times?"

Hatsuharu widened his eyes, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Those are a mystery."

Kyou sighed, unable to stay mad at a face like that. Besides, he hadn't minded the ox's mischievous hand sneaking the occasional squeeze. It was only their need for secrecy that forced Kyou to object to the clandestine touches. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Sit on my dick?" the ox asked with a hopeful expression and the cat really did burst out laughing.

"You're hopeless," Kyou said though the words excited him. Hatsuharu motioned his boyfriend over and the older boy crossed to the bed. The cat steadied himself with a hand on the ox's shoulder as he crawled into the other boy's lap, straddling his thighs. "Remind me how this is a punishment again," he murmured, shifting on top of that warm body.

Hatsuharu brought his hands to rest on the small of Kyou's back, face nuzzling against his boyfriend's collarbone. "Who said I needed to be punished?" he murmured.

Kyou's breathing picked up and his fingers went to the ox's chest, unfastening the buttons on his school shirt front. "You promised me that you would try to keep your hands to yourself while we're in public."

Hatsuharu tilted his face upward, nuzzling exposed tan neck. He brushed his lips over the underside of the other boy's jaw. "I thought the 'try' implied I had leeway." The cat punched him in the shoulder.

"You're incorrigible!" Kyou grumbled, temperature rising as the ox nosed at his neck.

"I don't mind being encouragable. You can encourage me all you want," Hatsuharu murmured against hot skin.

"That's not what that word means!" Kyou growled. He gasped as hands moved to grasp his ass and squeezed. "I said 'incorrigible'! In-corr-i-gi-ble!"

Hatsuharu nipped the cat's neck. "I'd rather have an anatomy lesson than a grammar one."

Kyou shoved his way off his boyfriend's lap, returning to standing before the other boy. The ox stared at him, eyes hungry, and the cat felt pleased that he could elicit that kind of emotion from the stoic boy. His fingers went to the first button on his shirt and paused. "I'll let you do it..." He noted the way the younger boy's body tensed with excitement. "If you promise you'll keep your hands to yourself the rest of the week."

The ox shifted, a little thrill of pleasure running through him as his trapped erection rubbed against his pants. Kyou was offering him the chance to be inside him, something his boyfriend didn't let him do often yet; the cat said it still felt weird and that he didn't like feeling sore the day afterward. He licked his lips, considering. Keeping himself from touching his lover would definitely be rough, and he wouldn't outright lie to the cat. The truth was, he really could be a good boy but there were just some times when he couldn't keep it contained.

More specifically, whenever Yuki looked at Kyou, his aggressive nature rose. It was hard to keep from touching his boyfriend in those situations; he wanted to make sure that the rat marked his claim on the cat.

Of course, the look on the Prince's face was its own reward.

"All right," he conceded. "No touching in public for the rest of the week." He raised a brow. "But I don't have to use a condom this time." The grimace on Kyou's face delighted him.

"Okay..." The cat proceeded to unbutton his school shirt, letting it slide from his shoulders slowly, pleased by the ox's attention. His hands traveled down to his pants to give them similar treatment to his shirt; soon his slacks and boxers were pooled around his ankles. Kyou looked up shyly through his lashes at his boyfriend only to find the younger boy staring off. He scowled. "Haru!"

The ox started and looked back at the naked cat, drawing in a deep breath at the sight. "Beautiful," Hatsuharu murmured, enjoying the deep blush that suffused tan cheeks. He crooked a finger at the cat. "Come here." Kyou did as he was bid, allowed himself to be pulled back into that warm lap. Hatsuharu smiled as his hands roved naked flesh. Kyou's eyes fell shut at the gentle touches, white teeth biting into his lower lip. The ox took the moment of distraction to look around the boy seated on top of him.

There stood his new nemesis, Yuki. The door was standing half open, and the rat was watching them as he had been for the last minute. Hatsuharu smirked, eyes never leaving Yuki's as he began planting soft kisses over the cat's shoulder and neck, setting his lover to panting.

Yuki's eyes narrowed in a glare at the teasing actions, but he kept staring nonetheless.

Hatsuharu continued to kiss up and down the cat's skin from shoulder to collarbone to neck and back again, and his fingers kneaded his lover's back. Kyou moaned and the ox noted the way the rat shifted in discomfort. He chuckled.

The cat frowned, crimson eyes hooded and imperious. "What's so funny?"

The ox leaned up to steal a kiss. "I just love you so much."

Kyou rolled his eyes and rested his forehead against his boyfriend's. "I love you too, big dummy." The cat smirked as he pinched one pale pink nipple, eliciting a gasp from the ox. An arm around his back braced him as Hatsuharu shifted; his other hand delved into his pants pocket and came out with a small tube of lube. Kyou stared, incredulous. "Are you serious?"

"I'm a hopeful individual," Hatsuharu said with a straight face as he removed the cap.

The orange-haired boy swallowed, throat gone dry. Up until now they had always used the lube and condoms they kept in a nightstand drawer, but to know that the ox had been carrying some in his pocket... "You even take it to school?"

"Like I said, a very hopeful individual." Hatsuharu spread the lube on his fingers, rubbed them together to warm it up. He looked back up at his boyfriend, who wore a look of consternation. "What?"

"You take it to school?" the cat repeated, a flush of heat rising up his neck at the thought.

"I take it everywhere, really," the ox answered in his practical manner. "One of my greatest fantasies is you letting me take you in a public place." Hatsuharu smiled as the older boy's jaw dropped open. He spread his thighs, which in turn forced the cat's to open wider.

Kyou's eyes conveyed his shock, hands braced on the ox's shoulders for balance. "You are such a pervert," he muttered in awe.

Hatsuharu murmured a noise of assent. His fingers tickled over Kyou's soft sac, making him squirm. They traveled back farther to circle teasingly over puckered flesh. "Don't act as if you don't have fantasies of your own." A pale hand steadied his lover on the small of the broad tan back as the tip of his tongue journeyed up the other boy's neck. Brown eyes stared into violet over the cat's shoulder. "Don't you have fantasies, kitten?"

The orange-haired boy grunted and arched as a finger began wiggling into him. "No," he answered, voice strained.

"No?" Hatsuharu pushed his finger in deeper. "Don't you have any fantasies about me?" He began to insert a second finger, pleased to feel the hands on his shoulders grip mercilessly. "Don't tell me that you dream of someone else? Maybe...Yuki?"

Kyou scoffed. "What kind of screwed up question is that? Why would I ever think of the damn rat like that?" He gasped as an indecent mouth began sucking at his neck.

Hatsuharu chuckled, sending vibrations over the cat's skin as he worked to give his boyfriend an impressive hickey, eyes never leaving the rat's. He smirked to himself as Yuki clenched his fists. When his mouth finally released its hold his tongue moved to lave over the bruised skin. "It was a joke, of course."

The ox had known of the rat's love for the cat for some time now. It had stung at first, to know that the person he loved had loved someone else, but he had bore it stolidly, as always. Of course he had also been bitter; what qualities did the cat possess that the ox did not? What made the rat admire the cat?

He admitted to himself that sometimes he had been overtaken by rage; he would search Kyou out just to fight until the cat was near sick to death of him. One particular day Hatsuharu had hunted down his older cousin, spoiling for a fight, and he had found the other boy in the woods sitting beneath a tree, his back turned. "I'm here to fight you," Hatsuharu had announced and the cat hadn't even turned to look at him.

"We fought yesterday, Haru, and I'm busy right now."

The ox had frowned at Kyou's cool composure and dismissal. Curious as to what might be going on, Hatsuharu circled the cat and what he had seen had taken his breath away. Kyou's strong hands had been cupping a tiny brown rabbit, the little creature's nose had been flared and its small sides worked like a bellows but it was docile in the cat's hold. The orange-haired boy had just finished wrapping one delicate leg in a neon orange bandage and the cat had moved one hand over the rabbit's fur soothingly then set it down.

Hatsuharu had watched in awe as the rabbit had rocked to its hind legs, staring up at Kyou. It had licked at its paws and run them over its face, then hopped away into the underbrush. "Won't it be in danger from predators like that?" he had asked in a hushed voice.

"His leg is nearly healed. The cats in the area know to leave him alone." Crimson eyes had stared straight up into brown. "Please tell me you don't want to fight still."

"No," Hatsuharu had replied. His palms had felt sweaty and his heart had beat in his throat. "I never knew you were so sweet..." Even the blush on the cat's face delighted him.

"What the hell does that mean? Is this some sort of trick?"

"No." Hatsuharu had smiled. "I'm just finally realizing what a special person you are."

The ox smiled against Kyou's shoulder at the reverie. Hot breath wafted over his neck as the cat panted. Falling in love with Kyou had been one of the easiest things he had ever done and Kyou himself had been wooed so easily. Hatsuharu doubted that his boyfriend had ever really been flirted with or told loving things.

Yuki had been furious when he had found out, but of course all was fair in love and war. He doubted Kyou even knew about the rat's affections and if Yuki wasn't going to get up the courage to confess then the ox certainly wasn't going to enlighten the cat for him.

"I'm ready."

The fevered whisper in his ear made the younger boy's cock twitch. The cat gasped as the fingers were pulled from his body. Hatsuharu almost went mad with want as his lover nuzzled his neck while he slicked lube over his erection. He spared one more glance for the voyeuristic rat, his eyes conveying _this is what you could have had_, and then he looked away, promptly forgetting about Yuki.

Hatsuharu grabbed hold of Kyou's hips and angled them. Once he was satisfied with the other boy's positioning he spared a hand to aim his erection, anticipation swelling within him. "I want you to press down."

Kyou frowned petulantly. "It'll hurt too much to do that. Besides, this is what _you_ wanted; why are you trying to make me do all the work?"

The ox kissed his lover. "I'll help you." He ignored the grumpy grunt he got in reply and pressed on tan hips, urging them down. He felt the tip of his penis against the slick, puckered hole. Looking up into Kyou's face he saw the cat's jaw was clenched with concentration against the pain. The ox's fingers massaged tan skin, trying to ease some of it.

Suddenly his cock popped past the rings of muscle and made its way a couple inches deep. Kyou cried out, fingers clenching with bruising force on pale shoulders, and the ox bore it tranquilly. The cat paused a moment, eyes squeezed shut and thighs trembling. Hatsuharu laid kisses across his boyfriend's collarbone until his quivering abated. He could tell the cat was shoring up his courage by the set of his mouth and then with one more cry the orange-haired boy slid the rest of the way down.

Hatsuharu brought his hands up to cup the other boy's face, bringing their foreheads to rest against each other in comfort. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"You're not the one with a dick up your ass," the cat grumbled.

"Mm." Hatsuharu let his hands run up and down his lover's back until some of the tension eased. Kyou's arms circled the ox's neck. The younger boy looked down to where the cat's erection was pressed against his pale stomach. The head was flared red and swollen, precum just beginning to well from the tip. Two familiar large veins stood out along the shaft; the thought of them pressed against his tongue when he pleasured his lover made his mouth water. One pale hand traveled between their bellies and pressed the other boy's erection harder against his abdomen. It moved up and down, fingering those prominent veins, enjoying the cat's little breathy moans. He flattened his hand and pressed the erection against his stomach, rubbing roughly. Kyou spasmed, fingers kneading at the ox's shoulders and thighs tightening. "Haah...ahhn!"

Hatsuharu's arms pulled his lover closer. "You're so beautiful, kitten. I'm so lucky."

Tan cheeks suffused with a blush. "You're suck a dork," Kyou grumbled but the kiss he gave the ox was full of passion. Their tongues sparred as they usually did until they turned to languidly lapping at each other.

Hatsuharu groaned into his lover's mouth as the older boy tentatively lifted up then pushed back down. "Mm, kitten, more," he moaned.

Kyou continued to blush but his eyes were starting to shine with mirth. Muscular thighs flexed, the cat's body inching up then lowering again. A tiny smirk began at the corner of his lips at the open pleasure on the other boy's face. Hatsuharu's fingers dug into the cat's hips. Kyou squirmed, trying to find a good balance, but it was hard; they were positioned at the edge of the bed. He growled in frustration.

Without warning, Hatsuharu bucked. Kyou clung to him as the ox chuckled and continued to reposition them, wiggling backward. The cat made a tiny noise at every movement, the hardness inside him shifting and pulling. Finally the ox ceased the movement when his head rested on the pillow. He stared up, face full of teasing merriment at Kyou's obvious discomfort. "Doing all right?"

The cat growled, thighs clenching the ox's sides; he sucked in a few deep breaths to adjust and recover. "You could have warned me first!" His lip lifted in a mock snarl at his lover's teasingly raised brow. It took a minute for him to adapt but the ox was patient. Kyou was curious as to how this would feel, not that he would ever tell his boyfriend that; who knew what that idiot would come up with if he admitted to being inquisitive?

When he was ready he took a deep breath and, strong thighs flexing, lifted upward. The cock inside of him slid smoothly, rubbing against his inner walls. "Ahh, kitten..." The cat swallowed at the sound of Haru being so wanton, and in his distraction he lifted too far up, allowing the ox's erection to come free. Its natural inclination made it fall to slap against its owner's belly.

Kyou swore as he grasped the slippery flesh and aimed it back upward. Brow furrowed, he eased himself down, letting gravity do the work. The blunt head was pressed against his anus, and then it found its way in. It spread him open, spearheading the way for the rest of the ox's length. When he was finally seated across his lover's pelvis again he took a few breaths. Pale fingers trailed along his thighs to soothe him.

The cat sighed softly. "You'd better love me after this."

"I do love you, with all my heart."

Kyou frowned, uncomfortable under that earnest stare. "Where did you get that line, a greeting card?" Despite the cheesiness of the words, inside he was excited. "Never mind, just shut up so I can do this." He lifted again, though not too far as he didn't want to repeat the process of penetration, then pushed back down. The cock inside him was so smooth and Kyou thought he could even feel the ridge of the head; it was absolutely, one hundred percent different doing it raw than with a condom on. Haru's length touched and slid against all the right spots. Kyou wondered through the haze of pleasure why he had ever insisted on condoms in the first place when this felt so much better. He continued the movement of his hips, head tilting back. "Ahhhh..."

The ox made a noise of approval below him and the cat couldn't help but feel at least a little bit triumphant. Each repeat of penetration built confidence; when Haru topped him, he could barely think as the ox controlled the how and the where and the pace. Now that the cat was on top, _he_ had all the power.

There were lots of things to try out, he found. He moved in short little hitches, and he could tell Haru wanted to thrust up and get deeper, so he did the opposite and moved higher up the shaft, barely moving up and down. The head of the ox's cock was rubbing just past the rings of muscle. Pale fingers dug into his thighs and right before the younger boy could lose control and thrust, the cat slid down hard; he repeated the process of lifting until Hatsuharu's dick was about to slip from him then slamming down. His lover's face was twisted in pleasure and the cat himself had made a new discovery. The ox's cock was thicker at the base, something he hadn't really paid attention to before; each time he came down he could feel the extra girth split him wider.

Kyou bit his lip as a curious thought occurred to him. One hand moved down to cup his balls, lifting them up, while the other hand was placed back on a pale thigh for leverage. The cat raised up again, crimson eyes on his lover's face. "Can you see yourself?"

"Yes," Hatsuharu murmured thickly. In fact he could see two inches of his own length before it delved into Kyou. The cat began to move again and the ox watched as the base of his cock disappeared and reappeared again into tight flesh. Not that he hadn't seen such a sight before, but this time the cat was controlling it, and there was just something so deeply sexy about that. He wondered what had gotten into his boyfriend, who seemed to be thriving in his new role. Hatsuharu never would have imagine that Kyou would react this way; he had thought it would be funny to put the cat in an awkward situation but the tables seemed to have been turned on him.

The cat continued to ride his lover like that until he wanted to try something different. This time he leaned forward, face hovering just above pale chest until he zeroed in on a pink nipple. His tongue flicked out across it several times until it grew hard, a tiny nub that he took into his mouth to suck on. Hatsuharu groaned, hands going to the cat's ass and squeezing. Kyou showed no mercy, knowing it was one of his lover's sensitive areas, as he pulled lightly at the nipple with his teeth. Not wanting the other to feel left out he gave it the same treatment.

When both nubs were perked he blew cold air over them before taking the first one back between his lips. Hatsuharu was trying to wiggle beneath his weight, obviously growing impatient; the cat lapped his tongue over the second nipple before sucking on it, crimson eyes taunting chocolate.

Hatsuharu relented first. "Kyou, damn it!"

The cat continued to stare up at his lover as if he really were a cat deciding whether or not to pounce. Naturally, in true Kyou fashion, he was basking in his triumph before he gave his lover what he wanted. His hips began to move again, the ox's hands on his ass guiding him back and forth. A moan vibrated from his lips to Hatsuharu's skin; the angle was amazing, the head of the invading cock dragging across his inner walls. He continued rocking, building steady pleasure, and began nipping across Haru's chest.

The ox's hands gripped and separated the cat's cheeks as if that would make the other boy go faster. Kyou was driving him insane. The orange-haired boy was moving steadily on his length, neither fast nor slow, and the ox just wanted to flip him over and pound away while tan limbs clung to him, but that would defeat the purpose. He knew that a huge orgasm was building—they were always bigger with a slower pace—but he was so impatient.

Fingers were rubbing and tugging at his nipples, so sensitive to touch; it sent pleasure pulsing down to his groin. His cock was pressed up hard against the inside of the older boy's body, full of friction and heat. His fingers dug into Kyou's flesh, trying to urge him on faster; he grit his teeth as he felt his orgasm on the horizon, coming closer and closer.

Kyou rubbed his cheek over the ox's chest, feeling warm skin against himself. He could hear Hatsuharu's heartbeat loud and clear, steady and fast beneath his breast. The cat could tell his lover was getting close to release; the black and white-haired boy's breathing always got a certain rhythm to it and his hands were pushing harder at him. The angle felt good but he wanted more; he couldn't get that last inch into him and that's what felt best.

The cat reared up and pushed back, impaling himself all the way, moaning; it felt so good. An idea struck him. "Give me your hands."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" he growled. He impatiently laced his fingers through the ox's, bringing them palm to palm, then leaned back, using the hold to keep himself steady. His mouth fell open and eyes closed at the feeling; Haru was so deep that he was sure there was no physical way for him to go farther. He groaned as his hips rolled, eliciting an answering groan from his lover. Fingers clamping harder on the ox's hands, Kyou began grinding down on the stiff length spearing him.

Hatsuharu's fingers likewise clamped down, partly to support his leaning lover and partly because he just couldn't fucking take it. What was Kyou doing to him? He felt like he was losing his mind to pleasure as he watched the cat undulate on top of him. The tan boy was just so damn sexy and he didn't even know it, eyes closed, lips parted, head tilted back; tan thighs wriggled against the ox's sides, light brown nipples stood out on the cat's chest, and his stiff length swayed. Not to mention Kyou's ass felt incredible grinding away, rubbing every inch of the ox's cock. His orgasm was looming as he watched the cat fuck himself, using the ox's stiff length to do so.

The younger boy snarled, unwilling to sit back and be a still participant any longer. His hips rolled gently upward as a warning and then he bent his knees, bracing himself with his feet flat on the bed, and began thrusting upward. Kyou cried out as he was pushed forward back to resting most of his weight on his knees. Hatsuharu continued fucking his lover, hips rutting upward, flesh slapping loudly with the impact.

Kyou rocked back as the ox's pelvis came up, their two bodies creating a rhythm. He growled at not being able to grind down hard but there wasn't much he could do against his lover's onslaught. He watched his boyfriend's face from his perch, the brow furrowed in concentration, lips parted with heavy breath, eyes staring down to where their bodies were connected. Kyou felt the change in the other boy's body before the ox even cried out.

"I'm cumming," Hatsuharu groaned deep in his chest. "Shit!"

The cat drew in a breath at the sight of his boyfriend's face twisted with pleasure, eyes squeezed shut; he had never really had this good of a view when they had sex and he enjoyed seeing Haru give in to his feelings. Now that the ox wasn't thrusting the cat also took the opportunity to continue grinding down, knowing that at that moment Haru was ejaculating inside him, filling him with warm white seed. The thought was enough to remind him that his own penis needed tending to and his hand wrapped around it and began pumping roughly.

Kyou moaned as he touched himself, working toward a quick release, when pale hands stopped him. "That's my job," the ox murmured and, without warning, reared up and pushed the cat down on his back. Kyou hissed as Hatsuharu's shaft slipped free of his aching hole, the younger boy murmuring an apology. "Let me make you feel good," Hatsuharu whispered before moving down the length of Kyou's body. Between his boyfriend's legs was his erection, as proud as the cat himself, nestled in a thatch of orange curls. The ox breathed in the musky scent of male arousal before taking his lover's need in his mouth.

The cat arched beneath him, legs clamping around his shoulders; Kyou always had the sweetest moans, so unlike his normally harsh tone. Hatsuharu gripped the base of the erection in his mouth to steady it. Chocolate eyes looked up the length of tanned body beneath him to take in the pleasure on the cat's face; Kyou's features were soft, eyes shut. Then the ox happened to look up farther.

Yuki still stood in the doorway staring at them; Hatsuharu had forgotten about him amidst the wonder of Kyou riding him. He smirked to himself as he realized the spying rat had probably gotten quite the eyeful of his dick inside the cat's ass, fucking away. Nevertheless, his possessive side kicked in. He hunched forward over the other boy's body, making sure the rat could see only the top of his head; Kyou's nether region was for the ox and the ox alone. He only wanted Yuki to see how well he could pleasure his boyfriend.

Hatsuharu lightly rubbed at the base with his fingers as he worked the head with his mouth, tongue lavishing attention across the crown, domed and smooth except for the slit, which he teased. Kyou moaned, body hitching toward the pleasure. Hatsuharu began bobbing his head, short motions at first before increasing them until he almost had the whole length in his mouth. His tongue wasn't inattentive either, constantly moving in broad sweeps or playful flicks. The cat was already close to cumming; he could tell by the way his thighs twitched and little shivers shook him.

Running his fingers over tan thighs, the ox moaned around turgid flesh. Kyou moaned at the vibration, hands reaching out to grab fistfuls of hair. The ox brought his own hands down to cup the cat's ass as he arched off the bed, pressing the other boy's pelvis closer to his face. Wet, slick sounds accompanied the movement of his mouth now as his saliva thoroughly coated Kyou's cock; his head moved faster up and down as he tried to anticipate the cat's needs. The ox's tongue was pressed broad and flat along the underside, trying to rub every inch possible. He played along the flared ridge, loving the feeling of the protrusion against his tongue.

"Oh, fuck!" Kyou cried out.

That was all the warning Hatsuharu got as the head of the cat's dick swelled in his mouth and he came. He almost gagged as the first shot of salty, musky fluid hit the back of his throat, but he recovered quickly and began to swallow the cum with enthusiasm.

Kyou trembled as the last of his ejaculate was milked from him by his boyfriend's attentive tongue. His body went lax at the ministrations, fingers giving up their death grip on white hair as he leaned back; his head dangled over the edge of the bed, chest rising and falling rapidly. It had felt so good releasing all that pent-up tension and now he felt wonderfully sated. He smiled lazily, intending to praise the ox for his oral skills, but when he opened his eyes the words died on his lips. There in the doorway stood Yuki, staring straight at him.

"What the fuck!" The cat struggled to flip over, eyes blazing like wildfire, pushing the ox out of the way as he stood. He stalked his way across the room, fists clenched. "Were you spying, filthy rat?" he growled but Yuki only stared back at him. Kyou reached out and shoved the grey-haired boy backward. "Are you some kind of pervert?" The rat's mouth worked but no sound came out in the face of the cat's rage. Kyou snorted in contempt. "Don't say a damn word about this, and stay out of my room!" The door slammed shut in Yuki's face.

Hatsuharu started to smirk when Kyou rounded on him; he quickly slipped on his placid mask. "Can you believe that shit?" the cat fumed.

"Shocking," the ox said mildly. He was more interested in the soft penis between his boyfriend's legs, still wet with saliva.

Kyou scowled, eyes narrowing as he walked back to the bed. "You didn't know he was there, did you?" he demanded.

"Of course not," Hatsuharu lied easily. "I was a little preoccupied." He raised a brow, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Kyou blushed. "Whatever."

"In fact, I wouldn't mind getting a little preoccupied again." A pale hand reached out to grab a tan one, pulling the older boy closer.

The cat's blush deepened as he realized the ox was hard. "_Again_?" he blurted out.

"The things you do to me, kitten," Hatsuharu murmured as he yanked his boyfriend down on top of him.

"My ass is already sore!" the cat complained half-heartedly as he arched under the hands caressing him.

"I'll be good for two weeks instead of one," the ox negotiated, breath warm against his lover's neck.

"Three weeks," Kyou countered with a moan as wandering hands tweaked his nipples.

"Deal," Hatsuharu grunted as he flipped them over; the cat's legs wrapped around his waist. "Now I'll show you what a good boy I can be."

* * *

><p>AN: So I got one of them thar tumblr things (mostly so I can watch all my favourite naughty artists/comics 8D), so feel free to follow me/check it out even though it's mostly just me being weird and going blahblah about myself. Also, ask away there and I shall answer! No question is too weird/embarrassing/pervy. keirdark dot tumblr dot com.


End file.
